Covenant Disaster
by XxBeauty-Of-EternityxX
Summary: Raven finally gets to fulfil her dreams of becoming one of the un-dead, and being bonded to her one true love for eternity. At first, the night seemed as perfect as can be. It doesn't turn out as she was planning. One major thing was missing. Alexander.


**Hey guys, I decided to take a little break from writing my other Fanfiction, Blood and Tears. Not for long, just for a while. Anyways, the idea for this kind of just popped into my head on the spot, and it took me two nights to write... Sorry that it's so long... One Shot. R&R :)**

One shot. Raven finally gets to fulfil her dreams of becoming one of the un-dead, and being bonded to her one true love for eternity. At first, the night seemed as perfect as can be. Only, it doesn't turn out as she was planning. One major thing was missing. Alexander.

-Raven's point of view-

My dreams were finally coming true. Tonight, I'm getting the one thing I've wanted my whole life. Becoming one of the un-dead and on top of that, spending an eternity with my one true love, Alexander Sterling. I had only a few hours to get ready, and the stress was starting to hit. I still had to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair, and put on my make-up, all in just three hours. How am I going to pull this off? I wondered. I walked over to the bathroom, and hopped into the shower. I turned the knob to almost full heat, and used the time to relax for a while. The hot water felt great against my body. As if it were washing away all my worries. After around 10 minutes of pure relaxation, I got out and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me, and stepped back into my bedroom. One thing crossed off my checklist.

I sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed the large black box. Inside, was the most amazing dress ever. Alexander had bought it for me to wear specifically for the covenant ceremony. We both wanted the night to be perfect. I carefully opened the box and removed the dress. Picture the perfect wedding gown, and then picture it in black. That's exactly what it was. It was a stunning midnight black strapless dress, that looked like it was made for my body. It was tight around the waist, with a blood red sash tied around at the perfect size to make it look like I had all the right curves in all the right places. Below the sash, the material was layered, making it more poofy. The top layer was a black fishnet material, with tiny red sparkles scattered around. It was pinned up in a few places to give it that certain bridal look. The material underneath it was a shiny black silk material that showed through the fishnet. And the rest were just regular black fabric. Overall, there were about 5 layers. Of course, it wasn't exactly my normal style, but as soon as I saw it I fell in love!

I got up from the bed, and brought the dress with me to my vanity. I then held it in front of me and started spinning and dancing around my bedroom. It was too hard to hide my excitement. After all, I've been waiting for this day since I was a child. I put on the dress, making sure to be as careful as ever, then modeled it in the mirror one more time. It was absolutely stunning, and I couldn't wait for Alexander to see me. I had two and a half hours left, and everything was starting to fall into place. Although I was still nervous, and still had a few doubts… But who wouldn't?

Finally, it was hair and make-up time. I ran over to my closet and opened the small door. I always complained how I didn't have enough room for all my clothes, but tonight I didn't care. I pulled out my large Hello Batty make-up box from the top shelf, and placed it on my desk. I chose out the few colours that would match the dress. Red, or black were pretty much my only options. So I took out my mascara, both red and black eye liner and lipstick, eye shadow, and a faint pink blush. I brought all of my choices back to the vanity, and tried on different combinations until I found the perfect one to match the dress. I ended up with mascara, red eye liner, charcoal eye shadow, and the blush. I decided to go natural rather than have lipstick on. When the night was over, I was planning on going back to Alexander's place. So I went with just a little gloss. To be honest, I looked amazing! Better than ever at least. I checked the time. It was already 8:30. I had to be at the graveyard in half an hour. I have just enough time to do my hair, I proudly thought to myself.

Alexander and I had already planned out the whole night. We decided it's best to have a private ceremony, then have an 'after party' thing later on. Alexander and I had told my parents about everything. We told them about his secret, the covenant ceremony, and everything along those lines. They took it surprisingly well! If you count well as to forbid me from hanging out with him for two whole weeks, before they finally agreed that it's my life, and I can choose to live it however I want. Alexander's parents were overjoyed when they found out the news. They insisted on catching the first flight they could back to Dullsville, but as much as I would love that, we had to refuse. It was a private ceremony, after all.

I got started on my hair, testing out a few ways of pinning it up or leaving it down. My only conclusion, if you need hair advice… Go to your mother. I called her from downstairs, and she was up the stairs and into my room in about one minute flat.

"Oh my goodness Raven! You look absolutely perfect! The dress fits you amazingly, and you look completely stunning." She gushed. "I'm sure Alexander will love it." She said as she winked at me.

"MOM!" I shouted, embarrassed. "All I need Is some help on my hair." I assured her, and modeled a few styles. First I put it into a loose bun, but it didn't look that great, so then I pinned up my bangs and let it hang naturally. Only, it looked too natural. So I took a small bunch of hair from either side of my head, and tied it up at the back.

"Oh, oh! I like this one the best!" She excitedly blurted out.

"Alright," I giggled. "I'll go with this one then." My mother gave me a large smile, before she wished me luck and walked out of my bedroom. I checked the time again. 8:45. Just enough time to do some last minute touch-ups, and get over to the mansion. I stared at my reflection for the longest time, savouring the last time I would ever see myself in a mirror again. It would be practically impossible to apply my make-up on a daily basis with no reflection. I didn't have to worry about leaving my parents, since we told them everything. But I could still only see then during the night. I wouldn't be able to go to school anymore. Which means no more Becky, or Matt, or annoying cheerleaders, or random students that gawk at me in the halls, and no more Trevor? Yes, that's exactly what it means. And for some reason, I was sad about that. I mean, Becky yeah, but the rest? I think I was losing my mind.

8:50. Time to go to the cemetery. I had a knot in my stomach the size of a football, and I had the biggest butterflies, but at the same time, I was as excited as ever. Finally, my dreams were all coming true. I ran down the stairs like lightning, meanwhile making sure not to step on the dress. I walked into the living room, where my mother, father, and Billy boy say. I stood in the middle of the room, and spun around once. My father got up, and walked over to me. He then proceeded to giving me one of the tightest hugs ever.

"Dad! I can't breathe!" I said in a choked voice.

"Sorry." He retorted, and sat back down. "It's not every day that your daughter comes downstairs, ready for her gothic wedding." He added on. He couldn't say much more, because we hadn't yet decided that Billy boy was ready to know Alexander's secret, so he was the only one who didn't know. I turned to find him staring at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with him…?" I asked my mother, who was sitting with him on the couch.

His expression changed, and he jokingly gave me the evil glare. Then his face lit up. "You look beautiful. At least, in that gothic way of yours.

"Awee! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" I playfully joked, then grabbed his hand and made him stand so I could give him a tight squeeze. He pulled away and ran upstairs. My parents and I chuckled.

"Well, I'll be going now!" I shouted happily, running for the door. I put on my combat boots and walked out. I heard my parents call from behind me, "Good luck!" before I closed the front door and made my way to the cemetery. When I arrived, I noticed something unusual. The large gate at the entrance of the cemetery was open. How Alexander managed that, I had no idea. But it would save me the troubles of climbing over. I slowly walked through, taking in my surroundings. I noticed a long trail of black rose pedals scattered across the floor, and like any other curious teenager, I decided to follow them. The path was long, but I finally reached the end. It led me straight to Alexander's grandmother's monument, and on it was a taped note that read,

_Raven,  
>Meet me at the oak tree.<br>Alexander._

Of course, I knew where the oak tree was because of all our dates under it, but I was getting tired of walking in this dress. The rose pedals were romantic, but why would he ask me to meet him there? Why not just lead me to where he is to begin with? I thought to myself as I walked along. I finally saw the large oak tree ahead of me, and picked up my pace. I could already see a large coffin that lay out on the grass, and many candelabras scattered everywhere. When I approached the scene, I couldn't even find my breath. It was better than I had imagined. In front of me lay the big coffin, covered with a thin white sheet which held a goblet that was filled to the brim with thick red liquid, and two candelabras. Then I spotted a figure leaning on the oak tree. Although he was covered by the shadows, and I couldn't see, I knew it was Alexander. I ran up and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Little did I know that my world was about to fall apart. Because when I pulled away from his lips, starring at me was a familiar face. The only problem was… It didn't belong to my boyfriend. I stumbled backwards, and starred into the familiar multicoloured eyes that belonged to Jagger. A wicked grin was plastered on his face, and he lunged forward before I had a chance to run, and he grabbed my wrist. I was shocked, and frightened.

Jagger led me out back to the coffin that lay on the floor. I tried pulling away from his grip, but all that did was make him squeeze tighter.

"Where's Alexander!" I screamed in his face.

"Alexander? Why, I don't know!" He said back, sarcastically. Then he picked up the goblet from the coffin, and spoke a few words in Romanian. He lifted the goblet to his lips, and took one long gulp of the red liquid. Then, without releasing his grip on my wrist, he brought the goblet to my mouth, and poured the sweet liquid in. Then he placed the thing back down on the coffin, and used his free hand to tip my head back. I had no choice rather than to swallow the red substance. As soon as I looked up, I regretted it. The last thing I saw was Jagger lean forward, and kiss me. Long, and sweet, he kissed me. Then, when he pulled away smiling, he lunged for my neck. I felt a sharp pain, and began to feel dizzy. When I stated to lose my footing, he picked me up, bridal style, and kept drinking. It felt like an eternity before he finally lifted his head. I could feel his fangs slide from my skin. It left me with a feeling of pure adrenaline. Almost so much that I could barely feel the throbbing on my neck. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Jagger whisper into my ear,

"Welcome to eternity."

**Well...? Tell me! Did you like it? I'm an Alexander x Raven fan, but I thought it would be cool to put a little twist on things. Review please! If you guys like it, I'll consider writing a couple more one shhots, since they're usually pretty short.. :)  
>REVIEWW! :D<strong>


End file.
